Moonshine or Moondeath?
by BlackNBlue39
Summary: This one-shot is a Buzz Feed video. It's about people who try Moonshine for the first time. I just put the Ninjago characters in it instead. Rated T for minor cussing and alcohol. R&R


**Hello my fellow Fanfiction Authors. ^-^**

 **Ok. So I've been on Youtube all day watching Buzz Feed's "The Try Guys". This one is about people who work for Buzz Feed (about 6-8 people) try Moonshine for the first time. Well I thought it was absolutely hilarious , so I sat up, opened my computer, and started typing this.**

 **Here's the link to the video: /watch?v=L5J62dfPq88**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ninjago or Buzz Feed, but I do own my OC, Raylee.**

 **Alrighty. Enjoy and don't forget to wash your teeth and brush your face!**

* * *

 **(No POV)**

 **-Cole and Nya-**

The camera turns on, showing a girl with short black hair; her name is Nya. The man beside her also has black hair that's about the same length. His name is Cole. He looks at Nya and smirks. "I-I'm really excited for this taste test."

Nya looks into the camera and smiles a bit neurotically. "I'm horrified."

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

A tall man with platinum blonde hair, whose name is Zane, is sitting next to a girl with long black hair. Her name is Raylee. She looks at Zane, then back at the camera and says, "Moonshine was made during prohibition?"

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

The next two are a man with auburn hair and wide-rimmed glasses, named Jay, and a woman with fiery red hair, whose name is Skylor. Jay looks in the camera with a shrewd look while Skylor is just quietly laughing. "I know you make it in toilets. That's about it." He says.

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

Cole has his hands on the table and Nya just looks at the camera. Cole smirks ever so slightly and says, "We might wake up in the woods tomorrow..."

* * *

 **First Round: Ole Smoky Moonshine Cherries**

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

They both look at the small plates containing 3 cherries on them, their faces full of confusion. Zane then says, "That's not Moonshine, that's just cherries."

"So is this the Moonshine? I thought it came in a liquid form." Beside her Zane is just... confused. He furrows his eyebrows together (in confusion) and looks at the camera.

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

"It's Moonshine..." Skylor says, a bit nervously. Jay looks at the camera with wide eyes then back at the plate.

"Moonshine soaked cherries?" Skylor goes to pick one up.

"That sounds like some college level shit..."

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

"Oh my gosh..." He says while shaking his head a bit.

"One. Two. Three." They count together before sticking their mouths onto the plates, getting the cherries into their mouths.

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

A man with spiked brown hair, named Kai is sitting next to a man with golden blond hair, named Lloyd. "Hooooowee!", Kai says while chewing one of the cherries. Lloyd looks at the plate while also chewing one. He has a look on his face like he's processing the taste.

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

Ray nearly falls out of her chair. "Oh my god, these don't taste like cherries! What did you give me? These are not cherries!" Whereas Zane is rubbing his legs quickly and his eyes are squinted.

"That is the worst thing I've ever tasted!" He says with his mouth full. Ray starts laughing at him, trying not to spit the cherries out.

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

Kai looks at the camera his arms in a position that sort of makes it seems like he actually likes the cherries. "I mean it just makes me imagine what other things I could soak in Moonshine."

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

Nya has a surprised/angry look on her face as she describes the taste. "Well for a second you're like 'Oh it's just a cherry like in my Shirley Temple!' then you're like 'No, this is death.'"

* * *

 **Second Round: Midnight Moon Apple Pie Moonshine** (Kai in the background: "MM some apple pie shots...!")

* * *

 **-Camille and Toxikita-**

A girl with purple hair, named Camille, sits next to a girl with neon green hair, pulled in a ponytail, whose name is Toxikita(AKA Tox). Camille puts the small glass to her nose to smell it. "It smells amazing...!"

"No it doesn't..."

"Yes it does!"

"It's a trick..." Tox smirks and start to chuckle at Camille's perkyness.

"It smells like a candle that you would get at... Bath&Body Works."

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

They both take a drink at the same time. Nya widens her eyes and smiles. "Oh that one was ok!" Cole agrees with her by raising his eyebrows and doing a little hand motion.

"It wasn't that bad."

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

"It's like a big red stick of gum as a shot." Lloyd says.

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

Jay looks at the little glass then at the camera. "It warms you in all the right ways that I would drink this on a cold winters evening."

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

"I feel like... I could share one of these with my grandmother." Zane says, looking at the empty glass and then at Ray.

"I don't think you should do that." Zane smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Marie is a fiesty lady."

* * *

 **Third Round: Ole Smoky Strawberry Moonshine** (Kai and Lloyd together: "Oh strawberry!")

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

Nya sits up and points at the half-empty glass. "This smells... Awesome." Next to her, Cole starts to drink his. Nya then smells it again and cringes a bit. "Oh. No. It doesn't."

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

Lloyd looks at the glass then smells it while Kai drinks a bit of it. "This does smell like a middle schooler's perfume though, right?" Kai nods and starts agreeing.

"It does. Yeah."

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

The green haired woman puts her hand on her chest suddenly after drinking it.

"It's like a Jell-O shot." Camille says, partially satisfyied. Tox sits back in her chair, relieved.

"The kick came."

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

Kai suddenly gets an idea. "If Strawberry Shortcake was a drunk, this is what she would drink."

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

Nya looks at Cole and he looks back. "People have been like 'Nya, you just have to find your drink.' And I was like 'My drink doesn't exist," They both look at the camera, Cole with some jazz hands, "until now'"

* * *

 **Fourth Round: Ole Smoky White Lightnin'** (Nya in the background: "I don't like the look of this one... 'Cause it's clear.")

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

"This one just looks like water." They both raise it to their lips and drink it.

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

Cole smells it and puts it down. "Oh." He makes a face that says that it's strong. Nya then smells it too then gasps, quickly setting it down.

"I can't." She sits back and puts her hands up in a surrender pose.

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

Kai and Lloyd both look confident and smug. "It's pretty corny." Kai says. Lloyd smirks at Kai as Kai continues to drink some of it.

"Pretty distinct cornyness is comin' in through this one?" He laughs a bit.

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

After Camille smells it, she asks, "If we poured this on the table, will there be a hole in the table?"

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

As Nya is trying not to throw up, Cole explains things. "Yeah it goes to the back of your throat."

"I'm gonna throw up..." Nya grabs her other non-alcoholic drink from beside her and drinks it.

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

They both drink it. "Oh shit...!" Camille says while squeezing her eyes shut. Tox is making a sour puckering face but her eyes are wide. She starts doing a little dance as she swallows it.

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

"I definitely taste the cornyness..." They both nod.

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

"There's no fucking corn in here. It's just terrible." Jay says while cringing a bit.

"The corn...?" Skylor says. She seems a bit flabbergasted.

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

"That's a mean drink." Zane says after swallowing it.

* * *

 **Fifth Round: Traditional Homemade Moonshine** (Camille in background: "This looks like... poison.")

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

Lloyd holds up the bottle and sets it down. "This is the real real real Moonshine." He says.

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

"This is literally like someone made this and sold it on Etsy. This is not legit alcohol." Camille says, looking into the camera.

"I don't like how I can see through it..." Tox says.

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

Jay takes a drink of it and cringes. "Oh hohohohoh... We are so fucked."

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

They both chug it and slam the glass down. Cole widens his eyes and smiles in surprise. Nya leans over to grab her drink. She has her hand over her mouth.

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

They both are laughing and Tox has her arms out on the table. Camille continues laughing at Tox as the green haired girl keeps one arm on the table and leans off the table. "No way." She has a small squeak in her voice.

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

Zane shakes his head back and forth quickly while Raylee nearly bursts. Her face is scrunched up and her arms are folded to her chest. "Oh-ho! Why...?!" Zane yells.

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

They both swallow the drink and Kai starts smiling all weird. "Woah that's strong." Lloyd says subtly.

* * *

 **-Zane and Raylee-**

"I just drank gasoline...!" Zane is still processing the taste while Ray is still in her half-armadillo pose.

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

Skylor picks up the bottle and points to the label while looking at the camera. "This stands for 'U Bitch.'"

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

"That is 90% alcohol?" Cole asks. He sounds amazed yet nervous.

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

"Are you serious?! Is this legal?" Camille asks loudly.

* * *

- **Kai and Lloyd-**

"What's the rest of it?," Kai asks,"What's the rest of the 10%? Like a whisper, " he puts the bottle to his lips,"that says 'Get drunk.'"

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

"I need to call my parents." Cole suddenly bursts out laughing, clapping his hands together.

* * *

 **-Camille and Tox-**

"We learned that Moonshine comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's beautiful strawberry flavored." Camille says, trying to be inspirational yet funny.

"Like Feminism." Tox says casually.

* * *

 **-Kai and Lloyd-**

"I think that the stereotype of Moonshine is just strong liquor. But really there's a distinct corn flavor to it." Kai says then looks at Lloyd.

* * *

 **-Jay and Skylor-**

"If I drink Moonshine, I would have another persona called Midnight Skylor." She starts chuckling. "She'd be _dark_."

"I already have a persona called Midnight Skylor, so..." They both start laughing.

* * *

 **-Cole and Nya-**

Nya starts stumbling on her words. "Well, I jus' said yes 'cause I thought it'd smell good and i could taste outkins..." She starts laughing. "I-I'm drunk...!" Cole starts laughing and slowly clapping at her. "I couldn' word that sen'ence!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me how you liked it! I'll take requests! (PM or Reviews)**

 **-Bruise**


End file.
